Date Night
by LumBabsFan
Summary: After Grell's beloved new junior passes her final exam, smooth and suave Ronald Knox jumps at the opportunity to celebrate with the recruit. But what will happen when he discovers her link to their past? One-shot follow-up to FOR THE LOVE OF STELLA


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Stella Brooks. The Reapers all belong to Yana-sensei, may the writing gods bless her soul. This is a follow-up to FOR THE LOVE OF STELLA. While there is a brief summary of events you need to know in this story, I highly suggest checking out that as well!**

* * *

William T. Spears was not a happy man. Peace? Quiet? The Collections Department manager was not acquainted with either. How could he be? The London branch of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Association had not changed much over the years. Why the bloody hell should it be different now?

Nearly snapping his pen in two, William glared at the source of his present irritation…correction: the _constant _source of his irritation. Red and black heeled shoes _'click-clacked'_ over his previously immaculate office floor, branding it with scuff marks.

"Grell Sutcliff, by any chance, is it your intention to wear a hole into those defenseless tiles?"

If Grell heard the question, he didn't do anything to acknowledge it. The red-head whined nervously and raced to the office window, his eyes combing the courtyard below. "Where _is _she?" he asked. "Surely it's over by now! It didn't take _us _this long, did it? What if something went wrong?"

William placed his hands on Grell's shoulders, having moved to join him. Turning Grell around, William forced him to look squarely into his eyes. Despite all of the frustration, Grell Sutcliff was, above all, his friend and lover. They thrived off of one another: William, the anchor to ground the wild red Reaper and Grell, a bright light in an otherwise dull, lonely existence. Over the years, William had learned to balance personal time and his work, and right then, the Partner was needed more than the Manager.

"Grell…"

"I really should go check on her, just to be sure!"

"Grell…!"

"Wait, no, the Board will think I helped her, and then she truly _will_ fail! No, no I can't do that to her, not after all her training and—!"

"_Sutcliff!_" William shouted, covering those obnoxiously red flapping lips. Taking a deep breath, he softened his voice and adjusted his glasses. "You are correct. As her senior, you have done all that you could, but she has to do this on her own."

Grell sighed, lowering his gaze in unwilling defeat. He couldn't help it! His precious Stella…her final exam…what else could anyone expect from a concerned mother like himself?

Everything had come down to this day. The Board was hesitant enough to permit the rebirth of Stella Brooks – formerly Stella Rose Sutcliff - as a Reaper, or so William had said. Not that either of them could blame the elder Reapers. Following an assignment, Grell had innocently brought the girl home as a Human infant. All was well, until a few months later. While out in the field, William and Grell had interrupted a pack of rogue Demons looking for a meal. In retaliation, the Demons infiltrated the Dispatch to take baby Stella, a soul for a soul. Many Reapers were fatally attacked, and thus, the Board decreed that she be placed in a new home, far from the Reapers' realm. Twenty years later, hesitance was only logical when her re-entry into their world was requested, following her Human death.

But William was a man of authority and persuasion. Grell himself knew this well, as it was William's defense that had saved him countless times from being dismissed, or worse. After much deliberation, the Board gave their permission to begin the process. Stella was admitted into the Academy, and placed under Grell's tutelage at William's request. It wasn't the same as raising her, but to Grell, it was certainly the next best thing. The year that followed was one that he would cherish forever, and he loved William so much more for granting him this second chance.

A soft knock put an end to his reminiscing. Once William gave his permission to enter, the door opened to reveal the young lady herself. Stella looked tired, a few strands of her dark hair free from her tight braid. Grell gasped softly, hating to see his precious girl in distress. Drawing away from William, he held his hands out to her as he approached.

"Oh, honey, what did that cruel Record _do _to you?" he cried, examining her to see if she was alright.

Stella offered a half-hearted grin when William rolled his eyes over Grell's dramatics. But it disappeared quickly when Grell cupped her face in his hands. His own expression fell quickly as he studied hers.

"Oh no," he whispered, worried.

Stella shook her head, averting her gaze. "I-I'm sorry, Ms. Grell, so sorry."

Grell's lip protruded sadly, pulling her into his arms. He buried his face into her mussed hair and began to whimper again.

"Honestly, let the girl speak!" William growled, stepping forward to pry Grell off of her. He turned his attention to Stella, trying to keep his tone even. "What happened?"

Stella sheepishly looked between the two men. She reached for her wireframe student glasses, removing them and holding them out. Grell let out a sob and turned away, unable to bear the thought. After all this time, he was going to lose her again!

"I need to give these back," she said quietly. "I can't wear them...after I receive my official pair from Father tomorrow."

Grell wailed…until what she said sunk in. He looked briefly at William, who was apparently as taken aback as he was.

"You mean…?" William asked.

Stella smiled, putting her glasses back on. "That's right; I passed!" she said, holding her head high at last. "I have an appointment in Spectacles tomorrow morning!"

Grell squealed delightedly, throwing his arms around her as both mentor and student laughed. "I knew it! I knew she was playing us all along!" he cried, his fears instantly forgotten. Turning to William, Grell hugged Stella tightly against him, teasingly scoffing, "Really, Will, all that worrying for nothing! What am I to do with you?"

William twitched, but there would be time for scolding him later, preferably during a hefty share of overtime. For now, he allowed his intimidating features to relax, the corner of his lips barely quirking into a smile. He was never one to show emotion, especially not at the office and only in small doses at home. However, Stella had been like a daughter to him as well, no matter how much he had denied it. There were days that it pained him that she was only a babe when they had let her go, and the closest he could be now was a parental figure instead of a true father. Nonetheless, dwelling in the past wasted the present, and at that moment, he couldn't be happier.

"Congratulations, Ms. Brooks," he said sincerely, holding out his hand to her. "As per our agreement, I will begin the necessary paperwork to have you transferred to Collections once you receive your glasses."

Stella beamed with pride. If there was one thing that all Reapers knew, it was that William T. Spears did not give praise lightly. Any respect from him was earned on his discretion alone. Accepting his handshake, she nodded. "I'm very honored, sir; thank you."

"There will be plenty of time for work tomorrow!" Grell interjected, relief overpowering him with every tick of the clock. "This is an important moment in a young Reaper's life! Surely we can leave a little early today? I have to fix the grandest dinner that you can imagine!"

Stella's face fell slightly. "Uh, but Ms. Grell, I-"

"Not enough? What am I talking about, of course it isn't! This is _huge_, and all but _requires_ much more worthy festivities! Very well, I say we dine out this evening!"

"That sounds lovely," Stella said slowly. "That's why…I told Ron 'yes'."

"Precisely, you…! Wait…Ron?"

"As in Ronald Knox?" William added, a frown forming immediately at the thought.

Stella nodded. "I saw him earlier before I came here. He asked to take me to dinner so we could celebrate, and…I accepted."

Grell's smile deflated, and he twitched slightly. William placed a firm hand on his shoulder, adding pressure as though it would prevent the verbal explosion that threatened to erupt.

"Is there any possibility that you could reschedule for tomorrow night?" the manager asked.

"No!" Grell cried, laughing softly. "Will, you truly are as deliciously cold as you look, aren't you? Completely insensitive to a lady's needs; it's a wonder that I've put up with you this long! On the happiest day of her career, a handsome, young gentleman asks to share in her good fortune! How could she refuse?"

Stella chose her words delicately. "Then…you don't mind?"

"Of course not, why on earth would I mind?" Grell replied, his voice cracking a smidge. "It's a sweet gesture, and Ronnie's a good…he is…well, he's come a long way. _Any~hoo!_ It really isn't any trouble. We can have our time tomorrow after you receive your glasses. I will even help you get ready for tonight!"

Stella exhaled a relieved breath, smiling. "Thank you, Ms. Grell, I appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, lovey!" Grell persisted, shooing her towards the door. "Now, you've earned a rest! Run along now, and hurry home; I'll be there shortly!"

She obeyed, stopping once to look back in gratitude. Grell grinned – a little too widely, William noted – waving her on. When the door was shut tight, the grin vanished.

"That little brat," Grell snarled, pacing again. "If it's a date he wants, a date he'll have: with my scythe!"

William returned to his desk. "Do that, and I will personally hand you his unfinished paperwork, not to mention assign you to his accumulated overtime."

Grell shot a glare at him, sticking his tongue out childishly for added insult before he went on. "But it's not _fair_, Will! _I'm _her mother…"

"Mentor," William corrected, uselessly as Grell ignored him.

"_I'm_ the one who trained her, not Ronald! _I'm _the one who put all my time and energy into seeing that she passed the final, not him! Why should he reap all the benefits?"

William glanced up from a newly completed form, one eyebrow raised. "Is that truly your only concern right now?"

"What do you mean?"

William stared at him, outright dumbfounded. "Honestly, Grell? This is Ronald Knox that we are discussing. His sole focus when it comes to women is habitually far from honorable."

Grell considered this, but then shook his head, dismissing the idea. "I'm not worried. Ronnie knows better than that."

"I would be inclined to agree…_if_ he was aware of who Stella is. He still believes her to be a new recruit with a coincidental name."

"Really?" Grell asked, frowning. "He can't be _that_ dense."

"He isn't. Given the circumstances, it is understandable. The general knowledge surrounding Stella was that she was brought to a new family. We never disclosed their identity to anyone. Not to mention, you throw sympathy around as often as your…'affections.' For all that Knox knows, you took a liking to her based on her name alone, in an attempt to fill the proverbial void."

Grell's brow furrowed, the frown intensifying into a scowl. "Did you just imply that I am a loose woman?"

William took a deep, agitated breath and adjusted his glasses. "The point is, he does not realize who she is, and frankly, I am not entirely comfortable with this arrangement."

Grell crossed his arms in thought. A slow, deliberate smirk took hold of his lips, accompanied by a deceitfully amused laugh. William studied him closely, not liking the sound of it. The red-head met his gaze and shrugged.

"Well then, I suppose we'll have to make a strong impression later," he said. "When the young beau comes to call, it _is _expected that the lady's parents greet him at the door. I think we can all come to a nice understanding, don't you?"

O0O0O

Ronald Knox approached the door, already praying to every divine entity he could think of. He wasn't a stranger to the Spears household, sometimes having to visit after hours. But at least then he had a good work-related reason to hide behind. Not that Stella Brooks _wasn't_ a good reason, but Spears had lectures and business practically implanted in him. Ronald didn't dare to hope that they would get away easily.

Still, the young Reaper shook his head, forcing himself off that particular thought train. They weren't at office. Now was the time to relax and enjoy an evening off-duty. He had been trying for a while to invite Stella on an outing with him, but something or other - from overtime to studies - always interfered. The perfect opportunity arose when she told him she passed the final exam. He _was _genuinely happy for her, and wanted to celebrate. This chance couldn't be wasted.

Thus, he combed his fingers through his two-toned hair, and took a deep breath as he straightened his attire. Raising his fist, he hesitated only for a moment before he knocked on the door. As expected, William was the one to answer it.

"Knox."

Ronald cringed instinctively under the manager's cold glare. '_Ugh, is his face just _set _that way?'_ he thought, plastering a smile on his face. "Evenin', boss! Stella said she was staying here, and I'm…y'know, here to see her."

"Obviously," William commented dryly, stepping aside. "She is not ready yet. Come inside."

Ronald kept his eyes on the ground, crossing the doorframe. Shoving his hands into his trouser pockets, he focused his attention on anything other than his stern manager. "I guess Ms. Grell's helping her out? She'll really be a while then. I mean, good luck trying to use the loo when Ms. Grell's in there, 'prettying up.' It takes _forever_."

William sat down again, picking up the book he had been reading. "Indeed," he said, gesturing Ronald to a seat. "Where are you planning to take her this evening?"

"Nothing too fancy," Ronald answered, shrugging. "Dinner, maybe just a walk around town; see where the night leads us."

William looked up, placing the book aside again. "Ronald Knox, I know that I do not have a say in what happens outside the office. But you will have to forgive my input this once. Strictly speaking in terms of business, Ms. Brooks is scheduled to receive her glasses tomorrow. After that, she is expected to join us as a new member of Collections. I do not want her exhausted on her first day."

Ronald gave his signature salute. "Not a problem, boss; I understand."

"More importantly, I would advise that you exercise…caution. I am not a fool, nor am I hard-of-hearing. Your reputation with women is not exactly a secret. Ms. Brooks…means a great deal to both Grell Sutcliff and myself. We have come tocare about her very much in the time that she has been staying with us. If I were you, I would keep that in the forefront of your mind."

"Goin' right for the gut, huh?" Ronald chuckled. When he continued, however, his tone was serious. "You've got nothin' to worry about, sir. Stella's a sweet one, and I'm really happy for her. Tonight's completely honest; just a friendly celebration, I swear."

William studied him intently, as though trying to determine his sincerity. Knox had his indiscretions, but overall, he was not a terrible man. William had even believed that the boy could climb high in the ranks if he simply matured and applied himself. In recent years, his wild nights were still the talk of the company break room, but that was steadily decreasing. Maybe he was growing up a bit. Of course, William didn't doubt Stella's sensibilities either. She had a good head on her shoulders. If she could put an ounce of trust in Ronald, William supposed he could at least give him one chance. With a satisfied nod, he turned back to his book.

The silence that fell upon them, however, was short-lived. Floating down the stairs, Grell made an entrance worthy of royalty.

"Ah, there he is, the man of the hour!" he cried, moving to Ronald's side and wrapping his arms tightly around the young Reaper's neck.

Ronald coughed, his eyes widening at the reminder of Grell's strong grip. "Uh…Ms. Grell…you're choking me," he gasped. "Please-_gah_-let go!"

Grell pouted, releasing him. "Hmph, children! They grow up and suddenly don't want to be cuddled anymore!"

Ronald took a deep breath. "That's not true," he said cautiously, adding a half-grin for good measure. "You just…give really breathtaking hugs."

This was apparently to soothe the affectionate red Reaper. "Hmm, flattery will get you everywhere," he replied pleasantly. "But alas, tonight isn't about me! I must share my spotlight!"

He turned his gaze to the stairwell, both men in his company following suit. Descending the steps one by one was Stella, brightly blushing from the attention. A long red dress, borrowed from the mistress of the household, encased her petite figure. While the short, puffed sleeves covered her shoulders, Grell had also given her a light red wrap. (British evenings still chilled anyone who dared to brave them this time of year, the red-head insisted!) Her hair was pulled back from her lovely face, pleasantly wavy now that it was free from its usual braid.

"Isn't she a vision?" Grell sighed, clasping his hands together and proudly admiring his work.

"Indeed," William agreed, the ever subtle smile playing at his lips. "Very lovely."

Stella smiled at them and turned to Ronald. The sight was highly amusing. His gaze was focused solely on her, eyes wide and mouth agape. Stella was suddenly grateful that Grell had applied a decent amount of rouge to her cheeks. She was certain that her natural blush was beginning to match the vibrant color of her dress.

"It's good to see you, Ron," she murmured.

When the blond continued to stare, Grell took the initiative to give him a jolting smack upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell, Senior?"

"It's customary to respond to a lady when she graces you with kind words," Grell scolded.

"Oh, right," Ronald grumbled, clearing his throat. His attention returned to said lady, and words failed him once more. He couldn't help it; she was just so…

"Beautiful…"

Stella grinned. "Thank you, you look quite nice yourself."

This seemed to bring him out of his trance. Scratching the back of his head – a nervous habit – he replied, "Uh…thanks."

Grell's palm met his own forehead. The runt already had the gall to steal his baby girl away on this night of nights when she _should _have been spending it with William and himself. The _least _Ronald could do was _attempt _to be competent! Stella deserved nothing but the best!

"The both of you had better go," William interjected, sensing Grell's frustration. "Remember, not too late tonight."

Ronald nodded, forcing himself to focus. "I promise, I'll have her back here before you even know we're gone." He walked to Stella's side, offering his arm. "Shall we, fair lady?"

She gladly accepted. "Of course, good sir."

As they headed out the door, Grell followed and watched until they were out of sight. "You two have fun! Don't do anything I would do!"

William blanched, jumping from his reclaimed seat. "Grell Sutcliff! The neighbors…!"

"I'll just be here!" Grell went on. "Waiting, polishing my scythe! You hear that, Ronnie? _My scythe!_"

This time, William didn't hesitate to use force. Grabbing Grell by the collar, he forcefully pulled him back inside, shutting the door loudly behind them.

O0O0O

"That is the last time I take an invite from the old man," Ronald snarled, getting as far away from the Undertaker's shop as he could. A mummy unwrapping had sounded like a good idea, a fashionable event that society enjoyed these days. But he should've realized it would be a phony. The old retired Reaper loved to laugh and make mischief, after all. Ronald scolded himself for not seeing it coming from a mile away.

"C'mon, it wasn't that bad," Stella laughed, patting his shoulder.

"Easy for you to say," Ronald countered with a good-humored smirk. "You aren't trying to impress a lady."

Stella smiled, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. "You don't have to try so hard, you know."

"You sure? We still haven't had dinner yet, and I booked us a great table somewhere nice."

"Oh? Where's that?"

Ronald grinned, taking her hand. "Close your eyes and follow me."

Stella eyed him, confused and wary. But he hadn't given her any reason not to trust him. She closed her eyes slowly and gave his hand a little squeeze. She heard nothing as he led her towards the unknown destination until their steps slowed. All too quickly the sound of water lapping in small bursts greeted her ears, as well as creaking wood.

"We're here," Ronald whispered, close to her ear. "Open your eyes."

Stella did as he asked, gasping when her vision came back into focus. They were on the banks of the Thames, a small boat tied up nearby. Inside was a basket which she assumed contained dinner.

"You like it?"

Stella nodded. "It's…it's lovely."

Ronald smiled, leading her to the boat. He stepped in first, and held out his hand to her. "There we go, easy does it," he encouraged, assisting her onto her seat. Untying the boat and pushing off the dock, he paddled a bit before reaching for the basket. "I'm no cook, but I sure do make a wicked sandwich."

"This is more than enough, thanks," Stella replied, accepting one and taking a bite. "Mmm, perfect."

"M'lady is too kind," Ronald teased with a bow. "Really though, I'm glad you like it. Was either this or the pub with my pay, and a lady deserves much more than that."

"Oh?" Stella said, a counter-smirk crossing her lips. "But didn't you take me to lunch there once? Said it's a nice place to get to know each other. What does that imply about me then?"

"Aw that doesn't count! I had to find out if you were such a lady! Sure enough, here we are!"

Stella laughed, taking another bite. "Fair enough; although, when it comes to lunch I do hope you'll reconsider. The food at the office is so wretched sometimes."

"I know, right?" Ronald agreed, enjoying his own meal. "When I first started, I'd forgotten lunch and didn't have enough for the pub. So I was stuck with the cheap stuff at the dining hall. I'm still chokin' on the memory to this day. That's why me and…"

Stella gave him a moment after he stopped before prompting him. "Is something wrong?"

Ronald put on a dismissive smile. "Nah, I'm fine. Just…memories."

"Memories?"

"Two former co-workers; they, uh…passed away a while back and…it still hurts a bit thinking about it." Before she could ask anymore, he shook his head. "But now's not the time for that. I'm sure you heard enough about it in your classes."

When he averted his eyes and took a hearty bite of his sandwich, Stella nodded, understanding. She remembered hearing that the infamous Thorns of Death had taken another Reaper in recent years. Instructors were all but pummeling it into them considering the event. It had shaken her some, knowing that Reapers were not completely immune to their own version of disease. After all, illness was what had taken both her Human life and her mother. Taking the last bite of her sandwich, she looked up at the stars and sighed.

"Hey, are _you_ ok?" Ronald asked, rowing the boat onward.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"If you don't mind me asking…what about?"

"I guess a year isn't enough to take away what I have left of Human nature."

"Ah," Ronald replied vaguely. "It takes a while. I remember that much."

"I still recall so many things," she said quietly, gesturing upward. "Like the stars, for example. My mother had always told me that we become one when we die. That…all seems wrong now."

"Hey, don't think that way!" Ronald told her, his mind reeling to find a comforting answer. He gently took her hand and looked at her sympathetically. "Just because you became one of us doesn't mean that she was wrong."

"It doesn't?"

"Not at all! I mean, think about it. As big as the Library is, it's been there for thousands of years, right? I'm sure they had to make some room for new folks and all. Maybe…maybe the good ones got the 'all clear!' and were turned into stars. Your mum might even be one. From all you've told me, I wouldn't be surprised."

Stella smiled, genuinely grateful. She had been warned repeatedly in previous days not to get involved with Ronald Knox, the mighty playboy of the Collections department. But she was admittedly happy that she had given him a chance. Leaning over, she kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Thank you."

Ronald's eyes widened, and he looked at her with a lopsided grin. "No problem…any time."

They continued on a comfortably silent walk once they reached the shore. The London streets were quiet, save for the nightly patrol by Scotland Yard. Ronald couldn't help but smirk as he and Stella were constantly looked upon with suspicion. He gave the officers a nod and a pleasant salute, and laughed softly as they walked away satisfied. More than likely, this was thanks to Grell's bloody work as one half of "Jack the Ripper" some years back. When Stella asked about the blond's strange reactions, Ronald simply shook his head with a reassurance that she didn't want to know.

Stella fidgeted nervously, a little worried that she had been too forward earlier. With all his experience, Ronald picked up on that immediately.

"You can relax," he laughed kindly. "I'm the last person that gets offended easily, honest."

"I know, but…I shouldn't have…"

Ronald stopped, moving in front of her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked at her square in the eye. "Hey, I said it's ok, and I mean it, alright? To tell the truth, it was…pretty nice."

Stella averted her eyes, desperately searching for anything to set her sights on. The closest thing was a small toyshop window. Ronald watched, perplexed, as she walked over to it and looked inside. The shop was locked up for the night, but the streetlamps still lit up the display. Seated on the shelves were various knick-knacks, dolls, and stuffed animals. One in particular caught her attention, and Ronald looked curiously between her and the toy.

"Friend of yours?" he asked, good-humoredly.

Stella laughed gently, and shook her head. "No, no; tonight was apparently destined to be full of memories, I s'pose."

Ronald glanced back at the window. The toy of interest was a white bunny in a striped waistcoat and an eye patch. His eyebrow quirked. The Phantomhive brat's company was still around, let alone making the same old stuff?

"You had one of these?" he asked, pulling himself from those thoughts.

Stella shook her head. "Not Bitter Rabbit, no, but I do have a stuffed bunny."

"'Have'? As in, 'still do'?"

Stella held her head high. "Yes, still do!" she countered proudly. Reaching into her handbag, she took out a small frame and handed it to him. "See?"

He took it, staring at it closely in the lamplight…and froze. The people looking back at him…the woman he didn't know. But in her lap was a smiling baby girl with dark hair and eyes. A stuffed rabbit with a red bow around its neck was clutched tightly in the child's arms.

_…her favorite, she couldn't go anywhere without it…_

He looked at her, studying her every feature, desperately searching for any distinction that she wasn't the child in the photograph. "Is…is this…?"

"Yes," she replied, gazing fondly at the portrait. Pointing to the respective figures, she said, "That's my mother, and that's me."

As he feared, her finger rested on the baby. There was no forgetting that face. She was Stella, _the _Stella, the kid that Grell had brought back years ago. He was…on a date with…

Ronald whimpered under his breath. His hand shot out behind him to lean against the wall when his knees threatened to give out. Stella looked at him, concerned about his sudden mood swing, and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine!" he snapped without intending to. The sight of her recoiling steadied him, and he took a subtle breath to calm down. "I'm okay, sorry. The weather these days, messes with a guy's head, y'know?"

Stella's face fell. Something was off, but she couldn't figure out what it was. He had said that the kiss earlier hadn't bothered him, and only started acting strangely after he saw the picture. Where had they gone wrong? Thankfully, the clock tower in the distance spared any further discomfort as it began to toll the hour of nine.

"Well, it's, uh…getting late," Ronald said, checking his own watch to confirm the time. Never had he been more thankful for Spears' insistence on punctuality. "Think it's time to get you home before they come looking for us."

Stella nodded, solemnly taking the portrait back from him. "If you say so."

Ronald looked away, guiltily, but nonetheless, he took her hand with a smile and ported them back to the Realm.

O0O0O

Conveniently appearing outside of William and Grell's residence, Ronald knocked on the door. Both of them startled when it flew open to reveal Grell not half a second later. The red-head's ever-present chainsaw scythe was gripped tightly in his hand, but he relaxed, dismissing it once he observed that they had returned in one piece (and fully clothed).

"You're back!" he cried, pulling Stella into a tight grip and calling over his shoulder, "Will! They're home!"

William winced, covering his ear as he closed his book. "I am _right here_. There isn't any need to shout."

As per usual, Grell continued, ignoring the remark. "_So~_?" he asked, grinning. "How did it go?"

Stella drew herself away and nodded. "Good," she said vaguely, heading for the stairs. "But it's time for bed; busy day tomorrow."

She was halfway up before Ronald called out to her. "Hey!" When she stopped to look at him, he went on, "So, I know these two're going to claim you for dinner…but are you up for lunch tomorrow?"

Stella's eyebrow quirked. "You…want to have lunch with me?"

"Well, yeah," Ronald said with a shrug. "Why not?"

"I thought…"

"You're thinking too hard again." He smiled kindly. "Well? You in?"

Stella slowly broke into a calm grin. "Yeah," she replied after a moment. "I'd like that."

Ronald nodded, throwing her a quick salute before she headed upstairs. Without even turning his attention from the stairwell, he asked quietly, "How long were you going to wait to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Grell asked, a little too innocently.

Ronald turned to give them both a look. "I think you know damn well what I'm talking about."

"You did not ask," William interjected, "nor did you take the time to realize it for yourself."

Ronald lowered his head. "Guess that's a fair answer."

"How did you figure it out?" Grell asked curiously.

"She showed me a picture of her and her mum, carries it everywhere she goes. There's no forgetting that face…well, her _younger _face, that is." Ronald looked between the two of them. "Are you going to tell her?"

Grell lowered his gaze, choosing to focus solely on his nails. William sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"Should the time come when we have no other choice, we will. Until then, it is best for everyone that the situation remains as it is. She was only a baby when we brought her to Mrs. Brooks. Nothing will be gained by outright telling her what happened."

"Sounds like a plan, I guess," Ronald replied. But when he caught Grell flinching at the statement, he slowly meandered towards the door. "Right then…I, uh…should be on my way. Nice bright and early shift in the morning. Be sure to wish her one more good-night for me, eh?"

Neither of the senior Reapers said anything more as he slipped out into the night. William picked up his book again, though he could feel Grell's eyes burning into him.

"Would it…really be so bad to tell her?" the red-head asked meekly.

"We have discussed this numerous times."

"Then what's one more?"

William sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why on earth can you never be happy with what you have? It took me a long time to even convince the Board to let her become what she is, but I did it. I would appreciate it if you could simply show your gratitude by leaving it at that."

"But there is always a chance that she'll find out!"

"Of course there is, but she is not to 'conveniently' receive any help in doing so," William countered, his voice rising some in frustration. He took a deep breath in order to keep a level head. "Grell, for once – just once – trust me and do as I ask. She adores you, looks up to you. Why would you want to risk the bond that you have with her simply because you want her to remember those short few months of infancy?"

Grell stared at him for a long moment, ultimately crossing his arms and pouting. "I hate it when you have a point, you know that?"

William's lips curled into a rare smile. Putting the book aside, he rose from his seat and stood before his lover. Grasping Grell's shoulders, William bestowed a gentle kiss onto his forehead. "Thank you," he said softly. "Come, it is late, and all of us need our sleep. Tomorrow _is_ an important day."

Grell smiled, savoring the rare affection and snuggling close as William led him up the stairs. The red-head only pulled away in front of Stella's door. Inside, she was already fast asleep. William waited in the doorway while Grell tip-toed inside. On the side table sat her stuffed bunny, which Grell tucked gently under her arm. Pulling the covers over her, he kissed her cheek softly as he had when she was little.

She may never remember…but he would never forget.

_**THE END**_


End file.
